Ice and Fire
by 1Corinthians 1313
Summary: Princess Anna is relatively content with her life in Arendale. But she realizes just how much she wants to go on an adventure when thirteen mysterious dwarves show up with a hobbit. Its a quest to kill a dragon, and save a homeland. Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up slowly, snuggling deeply into my blankets, feeling the frosty air of my room nip at my nose.

"Anna, wake up." The voice sing-songed. I kept my eyes closed, hoping to convince whomever it was that I was fast asleep. I felt the blankets lifted from my feet, then, an ice-cold hand grabbed one of them.

My eyes snapped open. "EEEIIII!" I shrieked, diving off of my bed. It was a failed attempt, since my arms and legs were tangled in my blankets.

I braced myself for the impact, but I fell face first into a snowdrift, instead of the wood floor that I was expecting.

"Anna," the voice, which I now realized belonged to my sister Elsa, laughed. "do you miss Winter that badly?" I had wriggled my way out of the blankets by then.

"Well, um.." I couldn't ever come up a witty reply when Elsa was around. I spotted Olaf over by the fireplace, his eyes closed in pleasure at the warmth. "Hey, Olaf." Olaf has always been one of my best friends. He loved fire, summer, and warm hugs. I had always thought this a bit strange, mainly because he was a snowman.

He waddled over to me. "Anna! It's Midsummer Day!" He started dancing around the room, his feet slipping on all the icy patches. "There's going to be fire! Fire! Fire everywhere!"

"Olaf," I laughed, "I need to get dressed!" I looked out my window for something to distract him. I spotted a large, pyramid of split logs. "Olaf, I think that they're about to light the bonfire!" I looked to see his reaction.

His mouth opened so far I thought it would hit the floor. "FIRE!" he shouted. He sprinted from the room, his stick arms waving wildly.

"I had better get ready, too." Elsa smiled then left.

I dressed quickly in a pale, green gown. It had a silver belt, styled to look like a chain of flowers. I fixed my red hair into two braids that wrapped around my head, tucking small white flowers into gaps in the braid.

I ran to the courtyard, looking for a particular blond head.

I tried to stop the instant that I saw the dwarves, but the cobblestones were icy. "Ooh Look out!" I cried. I slid and crashed into the big, bald dwarf with the tattoos on his head.

"Oy! What's your problem, lassie?" A deep, gruff voice demanded. I proceeded to struggle to my feet, only to be helped along by a pair of strong hands.

I was facing the same dwarf I had fallen over, as well as thirteen others. "Sorry, the ice was slick and I almost didn't see you."

"You almost didn't see us?" He asked incredulously, his dark eyes burning angrily. The rest of the dwarves looked angry as well.

"It's not that you're too short to be seen it's just that-" I was cut off by Olaf.

"Anna, are you ok?" He ran over. He slowed to a walk when he saw the dwarves, his mouth opening in shock. "You're… short." He said bluntly, his eyes resting on the one with white hair.

I giggled. Olaf looked up at me. "Anna, who are these guys?"

One of the dwarves forced his way to the front. He was taller, and had black hair with white streaks that hung in braids by his face. He had a close shaven beard and eyes so blue they reminded me of Elsa's. When he spoke, he had a deep, commanding voice. "I am Thorin Oakenshield."

I had sort of tuned him out. "Kristoff!" I shouted, seeing his shaggy blond hair. I waved him over.

Thorin spoke. "I said, child, 'Who are you?'"

I smiled at him. "Oh, Princess Anna, of Arendale." I curtsied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MULTIPLE GROUNDINGS, STARTING SCHOOL, TOO MANY ELECTIVES, AND WRITERS BLOCK ARE TO BLAME! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THROWING THE ROTTEN FRUIT. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: "A WRITER IS NEVER LATE, NOR IS SHE EARLY. SHE UPDATES PRECISELY WHEN SHE MEANS TOO." **

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, before I could further embarrass myself, Elsa had the dwarves summoned to the court. I followed them, but stood off to one side by a table that had chocolate.

A squire approached the dwarves nervously, "Her Majesty, the queen, will be with you shortly."

The dwarf I tripped over growled, making the squire scurry back to his stand. "Why are we standing here waiting?" The rest of the dwarves growled in agreement.

A herald strode in from a side door, then stopped to click his heels, "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa!" he announced loudly.

Elsa glided into the room, her pale blue gown twinkled as though it was covered with tiny ice crystals. Her pale blond hair was pulled back in a loose French-braid, crowned with a tiara shaped like a series of delicate snowflakes. "Welcome to Arendale, Thorin son of Thrain." She smiled as she spoke, her eyes blue as the sky.

Thorin bowed, his deep voice booming through the court. "Thank you, for your kind reception." the bald dwarf glanced darkly in my direction.

"What brings you through Arendale?" Elsa asked.

Thorin hesitated before answering, "We are traveling to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

Their discussion continued, but I turned my attention elsewhere. Namely, the enormous plate of chocolate that sat unguarded on the table. I grabbed a few of the larger bars that I saw and left.

Two hours later…

Kristoff and I had found a small secluded spot in the ice gardens that surrounded the castle where we sat and devoured the chocolate that I had liberated. The best thing about this certain place, was that we could sit and watch people as they walked past and they couldn't ever see us, something that I had found useful.

Kristoff had fallen asleep when I heard part of a conversation.

"If we keep stopping everywhere, how are we ever going to get to Erebor?" I looked for the speaker. I spyed two of the dwarves that had arrived early.

"You heard Uncle, we need to know how to get to the Shire, apparently Gandalf has found the fourtenth member of the company." said the blond one.

I knew where the Shire was, and I decided that I wanted to go on an adventure!

I stood up and walked over to the two dwarves. "I know how to get to the Shire."

**YAY! AN UPDATE! FINALLY!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR KIND REVIEWS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO FLAME IF YOU MUST. :) **

**Please tell me if you think Anna is a Mary-sue. **

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
